


My Dear George....

by RainCloud289



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), LGBTQ Character, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Memories, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, POV Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnotfound - Freeform, Snf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud289/pseuds/RainCloud289
Summary: Sapnap is trapped, he is trapped. The constant pain flowing throughout his body and mind, the memory of his beloved George, the man he loved and loved till the moment he lost him
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	My Dear George....

The memory was unbearable, the constant reminder that he couldn't do anything, that he didn't do anything that he just sat and watched at his beloved died. He should've done something, there was more he could have done. But he didn't. He just watched and listened as his fiance scream for him to help. Even after 5 years all he hears in his head is George screaming for his help as he died over and over and over. If you heard the way he screamed for help, all the pain, sorrow and panic in his voice then maybe you would understand the eternal guilt I feel. Forever stuck in the memory of his loved one.

Sapnap sat up from his computer desk walking over to his bed, thinking maybe if he were to get some sleep he could take a break from the constant reminder of george... He layed down staring at the spot where george once lied...

_**"Come on Sap you can't just stare at me forever you need to get some sleep, we have a big day tommorow!" George giggled "but why would I want to stop staring at your beauty?" Sapnap put his hand on Georges face and smiled staring into his fiances eyes "stop ittttt Sap and go to sleep!" George blushed pushing Saps hand away from his face and turning away reaching to turn the light off.** _

Sapnap closed his eyes wiping the warm tears that were running down his face. He wanted to lay there and never breathe again. But he knew that he couldn't so he just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

_Sapnap opened his eyes to see a the town square in the centre of England "no..." Sapnap muttered. He look up to see George staring off into the distance "George...?" He stared at the Brit in shock "its your fault." The boy spat "what..?" Sapnap stood there confused "its your fault I'm dead." The British repeated "no, no it's.. it's not my fault.." Sapnap stuttered "It's. Your. Fault. You watched me get dragged away into the water. I called for you, I screamed for you to help me, but you didn't. You sat and you watched." The boy spoke now turning to face the younger "no George please, I would take your place if I could!" Sapnap yelled beging to tear up. "Would you though?" Sapnap was now on the ground sobbing "Sapnap, I loved you. I trusted you and you sat there and watched me die." George walked over and sat bent down placing his hand on the youngers shoulder. "You lost me." George smiled closing his eyes as a tear fell down his porcelain face, "George, please come back to me, I love you!" Sapnap tried to grabed onto the older man but his hand just went through him as George began to turn to dust. "You'll see me again" The Brit opened his eyes and hugged the younger before turning to dust leaving the younger the the place he watched him die.._

Sapnap shot up from his bed, face stained from tears. Sapnap looked around to see it was no longer day as the sky was now a dark shade of blue. George used to comfort him when he had night terrors... but now hes gone... Sapnap looked over to the picture of him and George on their first date. He was so excited... the way he smiled in that picture... oh god he wishes he could see thst smile one more time, he would do anything to go back in time and kiss him one more time or tell him how muched he loved him or just heard that beautiful laugh of his again... 

Sapnap wiped his tears and grabbed his phone to see 7 miss calls and 78 unseen messages from Dream.. he will check them later. He checked the time, 1:27am. The texan boy sighed as he remembered all the times George, dream and him would record videos together, oh how he missed it, after the accident he stopped recording videos and streaming..

Sapnap put his phone down and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on and flicked it onto the news channel 

Sapnap covered his mouth and burst into tears the second he heard the reporter say "After almost 5 years the famous YouTuber Georgenotfound went MIA in a Flood in the town England after being by the strong waters everyone assumed he drowned but now police have found evidence of the man surviving the flood and being alive somewhere. Due to the evidence they have found the believe he is alive and being held somewhere, here is a picture if him and his fiance Nick taken not long before the flood hit. We will now play the video ..."

_"SAPNAP HELP!" George yelled as he got dragged away by the water trying his best to stay above the water. "GEORGE!" Sapnap screamed. George then got dragged under the water causing him to pass out. Right before he drowned somebody grabbed him out of the water smashing the phone"_

At this point Sapnap was sobbing he couldn't bare to watch anymore but the lady kept going

"Please if you know anything please contact the police and help us get this man get back home to his family"

Sapnap reached for the remote turning off the TV and reaching for his phone to call dream ...


End file.
